From an Eraser to a Flock
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: A sequel to "From a Flock to a Flock". Ari attacks the flock and writes his own haikus expressing his hatred and anger for the bird kids.


From an Eraser to a Flock

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, though that would be sweet.

(Nudge)  
Fly, my brown piglet  
Tender meat flapping around  
for my mouth to chew

(Iggy)  
Fly, my crippled prey  
Useless, flapping on the ground  
like a dying fish

(Gasman)  
Fly, my farting brat  
Flatulating idiot  
for me to gobble

(Angel)  
Fly, my precious doll  
You look so cute, sweet and nice  
I could break your neck

(Fang)  
Fly, my fresh chew toy  
Let me rip your chest open  
and have a big feast

(Max)  
Fly, my dear sister  
My long forgotten anger  
will torture your soul

(Angel)  
Fly, my bitchy brat  
Fly into a brick wall, where  
you will smash your brains

(Iggy)  
Fly, my blind loser  
Plug up your ears and fly in  
suicidal tides

(Gasman)  
Fly, my meat taco  
I will burn your organs in  
a man, and munch them

(Max)  
Fly, my true hero-  
YOU STOLE MY FATHER, YOU BITCH!  
I WANT YOU TO DIE!

* * *

Ari clenched his fist tightly after reading that last haiku. The fact that most of it was written in all capital letters didn't make the hurt any better. After cooling down, he tossed the book aside and walked over to the Flock, each bird kid now gagged, beaten to near death and naked, with the exception of Max, who was still fully clothed lying face-down in the pool, dying from blood loss.

Slowly, he walked past each one of them, first to Nudge. Her back was turned facing him, her butt now cold from the crisp, autumn air, red and sweaty from the humiliation Nudge felt from having Ari look at her butt.

Ari smirked widely. Dirty thoughts began to penetrate his mind, taking over his senses. He didn't remember the last time he had enjoyed the body of a woman before. Not that this freak even counted as a woman to begin with. Still, her butt did look very nice, very curvy and round, so sweaty. So hot. So pleasing...

He took his hand, kneeled down to Nudge's butt and gave it a big squeeze. Nudge moaned loudly, though it was in vain. Ari kept on squeezing, kept feeling her butt in his hand, calming his already tortured mind. It felt good to humiliate one of the freaks that had stolen his father away, to strip them of their dignity.

He pulled down his pants and put himself inside Nudge, humiliating her even further, as well as scarring her for life, knowing full well that no one else could stop him, not the Flock, not his father, and especially not Max, who was facing near death in the water nearby.

Nudge began to cry underneath him. The boy inside Ari began to cry, and started to plead to the monster-Ari who was pleasing his sexual desires, still squeezing Nudge's tush while inside her. But he would not listen; these bird kids had crossed his paths too many times, and he was sick of them getting the best of him. Besides, now that they were incapacitated, the other Erasers and Whitecoats would probably come in a short while to capture them for good. So why not have some fun before then?

After about 1 hour of sodomy with Nudge, he finally left Nudge to her fate, but not before spanking her 10 times. Then he walked over the other bird kids on his way over to the dying Max.

At Fang, he merely smirked and kicked him in the ribs, allowing the fresh blood to flow from his mouth onto the rocks. God, that made him so happy. He had almost killed the idiot almost a million times before, and this time he wasn't going to escape death.

At Iggy and Gasman, Ari thought for a moment, then walked away. He didn't know those guys too well, and they were boring anyway. So he moved on.

To Angel, he punched her in the chest repeatidely. Angel winced, but she was too weak to use her mental powers to save herself. So Ari kept punching and punching, covering Angel's body with bruises and scratches, until she was eventually unrecognizable as her former self. The blood ran from her body and soaked the rocks below, making an even bloodier scene then before.

Last but not least, there was Max. Sweet Max. The one who had killed him before, and would die herself, by his hand. He walked into the shallow water until he was standing right over, his hands reaching down for his pantline. Revenge would be his.

There was no possible way that the Flock could escape their terrible fate. Ari could not describe the happiness and joy it brought him to finally sooth the unquenched anger in his heart at last. At last, he would finally have peace.

It was a lustful moment for the most unfortunate man in the world.


End file.
